Transformers Prime: Two of one mind
by PixelAndPie
Summary: (WARNING NO ROBOT'S IN DISGUISE IS IN THIS STORY) during the great war for cybertron there was a autobot who went by the name ElectroQuartz she was fought everyday till one fateful day...


**Year 1432, Decepticons were winning like always, trying to "De-activate" the last bots to remain...There was one autobot she called her self Electroquartz she was brave and kind, she is not your typical femme-mech she is the spy type she always fights...Today was the day her life was changed forever...**

There was semi-light footsteps that were like stomping on metal but there was crunching noises to be heard... _"I have got to find the other bot's they could be anywhere..."_ The female voice said, she was in a building searching for anything useful like scraps of energon or other lifeforms but yet, nothing could be found...Not even a drop. She reached into her bag in which she was carrying and grabbed a device she turned it on and it began making very low pitched beep's and then started running as the beep's got louder and more frequent, she then stopped as it got to max, she then blasted a wall it crumbling leaving a thick smoke, and laying there was a heavily wounded autobot nearly meeting death, she quickly ran over to it shouting _"Grapplelock!?"_ he responded _" e...R-r u n f-from from...TRAP!"_ she backed away and heard many footsteps and then shots were fired at Grapplelock as he died, she began to run as fast as possible she was at a shattered window and looked back them aiming so she jumped out landing roughly and continued running, she then saw a few decepticons as she ran she then formed her blasters and shot at them getting shot once in the process, it chipping paint off her, she whimpered and kept running till she then tripped over a pile of rubble, panting as she slowly got up then out of nowhere as soon as she got up something penetrated her abdomen region and she then slowly looked over to see who did it, it was Starscream she saw before she slowly blacked out...About 4 hours later she woke up whimpering in pain, she rubbed her fresh wound which was leaking currently leaking energon she heard many screams and talking and this had terrified her she heard light footsteps. Commander Starscream came into view and he spoke _"You have quite a history...Electroquartz..."_ He cackled _"When i get my hands on you, i will make your name really mean something..."_ she said somewhat calmly he then replied while pulling out a remote _"Maybe i should make your name mean something right now..."_ he then pressed a button on the strange and she started getting electrocuted as she screamed and fell to the ground him cackling and left without saying a word she then got up shooting fast to the eletrical bars on _"I will never forgive you for what you did!"_ She screamed while was angry and weak. She knew that she would not be able to escape in this condition so she was now in grief thinking this would be her end, so she simply sat there and waited completely silent still in great pain and the hole in her abdomen, she waited for what seemed like an eternity...Finally she heard multiple footsteps coming her way and she stood up ready to fight it was several decepticons and one spoke as they open the cage slowly "Will you be coming without force or will we have to do this the hard way?" They all pulled there guns aiming at her and she mumbled and stepped out of the cage as they led her "Where are you taking me?" she said and one replied " _That is classified_ " she sighed heavily knowing this could be most likely her last days. They entered a room after a few minutes of walking and there standing before her was Shockwave and she then shouted "You!? them all pointing guns at her accept Shockwave _"Place her on the medical table beside me."_ he said with almost no emotion she fought back unsuccessfully as they placed her on the table she shouted "Optimus prime will find you!" _"Logical"_ he replied as he picked up a container of energon, this was no ordinary energon it was a dark dusty yellow color _"W-what is that?"_ she said feeling un-nerved he did not reply as he injected the yellow energon into her arm and was now terrified even though she felt the same as before after 5 minutes she started to get light headed and in moments she had fainted...


End file.
